


Underwater Galaxy

by Awakemoontonight



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: College AU, Cute, Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, I'll add more tags!, M/M, Mermaid!Taehyun, Oblivious Kang Taehyun, i still don't know how to tag, secret pinning, soulmate, they cursed a lot btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awakemoontonight/pseuds/Awakemoontonight
Summary: Mermaids are born with a pearl that will decide their fate, to stay in the ocean or find their true love in the land.Taehyun lost his to save an idiot.Yeonjun wish he didn't.Soobin just wanted to see those galaxy again.Ps. the summary sucks but just click the title. UwU ༼ つ ◕‿◕ ༽つ
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	1. Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back again with another story! I I promise I'll continue this ｡◕‿◕｡ ♡♡ I just feel like I need to write mermaid Taehyun before he change his hair color ╥╥
> 
> Ps. I don't know anything about marine biology and I'm writing this for the sake of plot please don't use this as reference ༎ຶ‿༎ຶ
> 
> Also, If it says that mermaids r like that then mermaids r like that for my story. This is basically word vomits but I hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> I got inspired to write again because of my stories on Wattpad and I realized that I was a better writer before than now. English subject literally ruins my style and I'm not even getting better in English. I'm not joking ಥ‿ಥ

Sleep.

  
Soobin knows that he needs a real eight hours of it if he wanted to survive his college but its not like his mind and body doesn't already screams for it, things are just too hectic for him.

  
The constant paper works, the group project that he's doing alone (fuck his group mates and his introverted ass that choose to be productive when alone), the dying fish on his tank that he needs to study, his part time job later on, and the storm that forbids him from visiting the ocean for days. He is stressed and tired, the little nap he takes in between his workloads was not enough to keep him sane for the day, yet his body refused to take a full rest. Not until he sees the ocean again.

  
"You look so dead" Huening Kai, a junior friend of his commented, pushing a sandwich in front of him. Shamefully, he's glad that someone was taking care of him even its younger, literally his junior.

  
"Thank you. That's the best thing I heard the whole day." He replied with a snort before biting off of his first meal. He usually skip breakfast, prioritizing the few minutes of sleep since there was lunch but like any other day, it was occupied by another paper work. And he knows that eating at the library was forbidden, but his aching stomach was more ready to receive a detention just to be fill.

  
Huening Kai shrug. "But you look really worn out Hyung. Rest a little." He said worriedly. He's aware that Soobin was busy, barely eating when its one of the most thing he loves, and Huening Kai already see himself being in that situation only few years after, but he couldn't help but think that Soobin was being too hard for himself. Sure he needs to work for his tuition but that doesn't mean he have to cover for his friends every single time, he didn't need that much money since he still receives from his parents and he have at least two scholarships. He's just being too kind, taking his friend's excuses that there was emergency when they are out partying. He even let his group mates slips every single time when they already planned to put progress on their projects, all because he doesn't want to burden them. One day, maybe tomorrow, he's gonna tell Yeonjun how much he let's other people take advantage of him and it will not be Huening Kai's business if Soobin get earful from it.

  
Soobin sigh, crumpling the paper of his finished food. "I might. Just have to finish this one essay."

  
"Hyung! Sleep!" Huening Kai scolds him in hushed but with his high pitch voice. He usually get his way with this cutesy act, especially to Soobin. Maybe not the tired Soobin.

  
"I just want to see the ocean. Why does the storm being so mean?" He mumble sadly, resting his head on his arms on top of the table. And no, he's not almost crying, he just really need the feeling of hot sand under his feet, the smell of salt in the air, the deep blue water that reflected the equally peaceful sky. He even miss those annoying cries of seagulls.

  
"But the storm had passed Hyung." Huening Kai frowned at him. "Be honest with me, have you even sleeping? What day is today?"

  
"Really?!" Soobin ask excitedly, only focusing at the thought of the peaceful weather and not any of the words that follows.

  
The younger just let out a long disappointed sigh. "Just call of your work and visit your ocean if you really miss it."

  
"I will!" He squeak loudly, earning a glare to the table nearby, though they doesn't have time to complain or make report because Soobin was rushing his way out, mouthing a 'thank you' to Huening Kai.

  
Soobin took a long deep breath when he finally set his bare feet at the wet sand, the small wave of water that reached him was tapping him back home. He couldn't swim, still afraid of the ocean without life vest or his boat and its ironic finding peace from the place that puts trauma to his childhood but that's how it is for him. He unconsciously drapes his fingers at the pendant of his necklace, a pearl he got exactly for seven years now.

  
"Oh Soobin! Longing for the ocean?"

  
Soobin turn his head at the side where his friend, Yeonjun, was tying his own boat to safety. They are both majoring marine biology and its a plus that they leave near the ocean to actually get their degree with experience and interaction with the water.

He jogs a little, greeting the older with enthusiastic smile. "Can I borrow it?" He ask, eyeing the wooden boat with glee. He have his own but it was too far for his excitement. He needs the ocean now.

  
Yeonjun shruga nod. "Sure. Just be careful."

"I will!" He told the second time in span of an hour.

  
"Wait Soobin!" Yeonjun immediately take a hold of his right arm, frowning at his pendant.

"Where did you get that?" He ask in a tone Soobin was not familiar with. It wasn't near the gentle or flirty one that he usually use when talking to him.

  
"Someone gave it." He answered hesitantly, in between of being honest and hiding the truth. He couldn't lie, not to Yeonjun especially.

"Who?" The older ask again, eyes narrow and definitely not friendly.

"I can't tell you..." He replied quietly, looking elsewhere. It's not that he doesn't trust Yeonjun, he's just not sure because it's not his secret to tell. He didn't want to cause trouble for anyone and his story wasn't even believable in the first place.

He expected the older to ask further but instead receive a bright smile and a pat on his shoulder. "Good." He said and continue his walk, his bag and stuffs on him and bid Soobin a goodbye.

  
Soobin blinksr shaking his head in confusion and just let his Hyung's strange behavior slips. He's probably just as tired as Soobin. Not like he's willing to spend another second on anything when he have the ocean for his peace of mind.

This time, Soobin sighed in content, basking at the warm sunlight of the afternoon, soon enough the sun will hide on the horizon, as that was said, he doesn't feel the burning on his skin. There's no big boat nor yacht around, probably because it's Monday and just like what Huening Kai said, the storm had just passed.

  
The waves sways his boat slightly, making a peaceful rhythm that lulls him. And maybe that's that, or his tired body, but he lets go of the wooden paddle near his feet, let his body rest and lean at the made up seat, and when he felt the comfort, his eyes drooped close, sending him to slumber and dream land he's too familiar with.

  
_"Don't go too far, okay?" His mother said, she was much more younger, still confident to wear her swimsuit and that pink summer hat, too big that completely shaded him from the sun._

  
_"Don't worry mom, I'm a great swimmer!" He said with a puff of his chest, tugging his life vest close confidently._

  
_She chuckles, tapping his nose with her finger. "Still, be careful." She reminds him, waited for his nod before she push him to waddle to the ocean._

  
_And Soobin recognize his dream, the place, the time, the exact same excitement that blooms to his chest at the sight before him._  
_Seven years ago, it was the fifteen years old him, the last time he enjoy floating in the ocean with his whole body, where the water reaching his neck doesn't bother him, where not reaching the ocean floor didn't cause him panic._

  
_It was the day, when he fear but loves the ocean more._

  
_He's not a disobedient child, and he didn't meant to disregard his mother's warning, its just that the water was extra enchanting that time, alluring him to shrug off his vest and take a deeper and farther dive, and he didn't regret it. The view on the floor was nothing compare to all the aquatic documentaries or paintings he put his eyes on. The coral reefs varying in colors, fishes playing with it or just passing by him. And the sunlight that slips pass, creating a beautiful masterpiece, showcasing all what the ocean can offer. But even with this literally breathing taking scenery, Soobin found the most ethereal view. In the being of a creature with the same upper body as him and the other half a beautiful green tail that flaps elegantly, seemingly delighted with the bits of warm and light._

  
_Soobin hold his breath until his lungs burn, trying to paint the view in the canvas of his mind with the most vibrant colors he knows in hope to never forget the beauty in front of him. In return, he struggles, moving his hands and kicking eagerly to swim back to the surface. But just for his luck, he feels his left foot getting numb, slowing his movement and decreasing his chance of surviving._

  
_'Just a few kick! Come on!'_

  
_He shouted to himself in a failed self encouragement. He's not gonna make it. He's sinking deeper and the little air on his lungs was painfully turning into bubbles, floating upward and leaving before him._

  
_He squints his eyes automatically because of the burn, but widen then immediately when a figure appears right before him._

  
_"Another idiot." It was the creature he was staring at a moment ago, now looking at him with a scowl and scrutiny, and he doesn't know how he heard those words or how it is impossible for sound to travel coherently in the water when the merman doesn't even moved his lips. But Soobin was sure that it didn't came from his mind but the creature before him. The honey voice he never heard before, a heavy music he would want to hear longer if he's not struggling for his life._

  
_"Hang on a little." The voice talk to him again and the merman took hold of his right arm and pull him up, at least tried to. He may have a long tail, but Soobin have a big structure compare to him and it's slowing them down._

  
_"I can't!" Soobin shouted on his mind, closing his eyes tightly just how his chest constricts._

  
_"Damn it." Cursed the voice and Soobin feels himself being let go but not completely. There was fingers ghosting around his neck and before he could process it, he was breathing again. Under the water! He was breathing!_

  
_"How?..." He ask himself, eyes wide as he look at the merman before him._

  
_"You have feet to walk human! Stop invading our ocean!" A shout through his mind answered, and now Soobin was convinced that the voice belongs to the merman glaring at him with a jab to his chest._

  
_"What?..." Soobin ask again dumbly._

  
_"Just swim up and give me back my pearl." The red hair merman told him with a snarl, starting to swim up and Soobin follows without a choice because of the hand that's holding him. And Soobin was glad that the merman doesn't forget how useless were his feet at the moment._

  
_Soobin takes a lungful of air when he finally reached the surface, looking around and he couldn't decide if he should be proud or worried with how far he actually was from the land._

  
_"Give it back."_

  
_Soobin turns his head and body around, the merman now in front of him with his hand outstretched._

  
_"Oh right" He mumbled, fumbling at the necklace that hangs on his neck._

  
_"SOOBIN!" That's definitely his mother calling him, but he couldn't turn back around, afraid to reveal the creature sending daggers at him._

  
_"Be quick!" The red haired merman hiss at him but it only makes him more panic, unable to pull the thing off his neck. "Damn it!" The creature cursed again at the sound of boat nearing them, the merman inching away and deeper with gritted teeth and threatening hard stare._

  
_"W-wait! I'm getting this off!"_

  
_"Keep it! I'll get it back. That's more important than my life so you better take care of it!"_

  
_And with that the merman dives in without a sound nor disturbance on the water, like he is part of it. Not even giving his name but its okay, because Soobin memorized the very color of his hair and tail, the voice that played in his head, and those sparking eyes that seems to enclosed the whole galaxy in them._

  
_"Soobin!"_

  
_"Soobin!"_

"SOOBIN!"

  
Soobin wakes up from his nap with a jolt, his phone vibrating through his pocket.

  
He sluggishly fish it out, cursing at Huening Kai who probably changed his ring tone with his annoyingly cute voice, just repeatedly calling his name. God, it would be embarrassing if someone calls him in public.

  
"What is it?" He asked, sleepiness heavy on his voice.

  
"I was just wondering where you are since you're not home yet." Huening Kai ask back worriedly from the other line. They were neighbors, with their rooms exactly right beside each other that they could sing You Belong With Me if they wanted to. Fortunately none of them was interested in each other.

  
"You're already home?" Soobin mumbled, brushing the dizziness from his eyes.

  
"Of course I'm home! It's already ten!" Huening Kai whined.

  
Soobin snapped his eyes open, barely seeing anything if not for the crescent moon above. Even so, it's still too dark and making the same panic crawls on his skin. "Shit" he cursed under his breath, closing his eyes tightly.

  
"Hyung, are you okay? Where are you?"  
"In the ocean. I— I fell asleep. Fuck, I don't know where am I Kai." He told him in between gasp and shallow breathing, hand tight on his pendant like a life line.

  
"Calm down hyung. Don't try to paddle, if you can't see the land, okay?" Huening Kai told him gently. "Breath Hyung, breath. I'll text Yeonjun Hyung. We'll be there in a minute."

  
"Okay." Soobin breathed shakily.

  
"Be careful. I'll call you again in a second, okay?"

Soobin used to try being one with the ocean again after that accident back in his childhood, but it seems that his feet was forever numb when he couldn't feel the floor underneath. And even with the pearl on his, the water still chokes him. His little bravery only leads him to a bigger trauma that separates him from the thing he loves. Still he couldn't let go, uses his course as an excuse to get close in the water because wanted to hear that exact voice, to be enchanted by those sparkling eyes again and to return the necklace that wasn't his.

  
"Hey!"

  
Soobin expected it to be one his friends that promised to be there with him quick but he opened his eyes to the galaxy he saw seven years ago.


	2. The First Person Who Recognize Your Galaxy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update just to assure you guys that I'm continuing this UwU
> 
> I feel like you guys are expecting a heavy plot. There's none omg I'm too dumb for that please ( ꈨຶ ˙̫̮ ꈨຶ )

Taehyun knows the rules and understand what they are for. He might look uncaring and rebellious at times but he followed it by heart and morals. And he must be stupid that time when he allows the contact to that human, and even give his precious pearl to him. The pearl that decides his forever. But can you blame his kind thirteen years old heart for not wanting someone to die in front of his eyes when he could do something?

There's also that voice ringing in his head, the repetition of 'pretty' and beautiful' that quickly turns into 'I'm not going to make it'. It's annoying, scared him if he's being honest, to have a stranger voice invade his mind and influence his decisions. Only Yeonjun can do that. They didn't know why but they can hear each other's thought, Yeonjun told him that maybe its because they basically grow up together and they didn't have to dwell on that matter when it becomes convenient for them.

But those voice, Taehyun just know that he have to do something, that he needs to hear from those lips again. So Taehyun did what his logic told him not to. He made their existence know to that human and saved him. He receives a long great scolding from both Yeonjun and the mermaid's chief, but none of them can change the fact that Taehyun endangered their kinds and even throw part of him that he was suppose to only give to the person he wishes to be together with for the life time.

"What are you thinking again?" Yeonjun ask from besides him while sipping from his black americano. His own pearl, half purple and half scarlet dangling on his ear, the afternoon sunlight reflecting on it and making it spark, mocking Taehyun for what he had lost.

"My pearl." He answered, with his green scaled tail still on the water as they sit at a rock away from the eyes of human, their usual spot. He takes a large gulp of his caramel macchiato, the only kind of coffee that he actually likes among the many bitter drinks that the older introduces to him, making a sound at the back of his throat that shows how much he likes it.

It was kind of routine, with Yeonjun visiting him with a short notice through their mind communication and giving him drinks or snacks he will never find under the ocean, there was always a catch but Taehyun seems too eager to fill his curiosity and sweet tooth to actually mind. Its a good thing, he thinks, even when he's still bitter that Yeonjun chose to live in the land in search for his human mate while Taehyun have to stay in the water as his punishment for what he had done seven years ago. At least Yeonjun told him stories about the life above the water, the noise of technology, the rush every morning and the many things that creature from the land spend their time with. Taehyun quite envy his kind of freedom, to be frank, he's sick of the ocean especially when Yeonjun was there, seemingly enjoying being out of it. He trust him that much, believes him that life with feet instead of tails was much more better.

"You'll find him soon, Hyunnie" Yeonjun told him in sympathy, patting his now dried red locks.

"It's been seven years. I should just let that human drown." He said regretfully, stabbing the innocent strawberry with his fork as it goes down to his mouth.

"You're too soft. You're saying that but if things like that happens now, I know your action will gonna be the same." Yeonjun tease him without malice, somehow proud, momentarily forgetting how it made things complicated for them.

Taehyun just rolled his eyes, stuffing his mouth with more strawberry because he'll never have a good comeback to that, letting Yeonjun laugh at his visible pout.

"By the way, I need a favor." Yeonjun announced after his giggles died and Taehyun looking murderous.

The younger huffed, loudly slamming the container of his food at the stone between them. "You said earlier that that you just wanted to give me this!" Taehyun accused him with a glare.

The older just rolled his eyes. "Nothing was free babe. You probably don't know but living as a human was expensive. I have to cry at least once a month to cover my expenses and the guy at the jewelry shop was getting suspicious already on where I was getting those pearls." He told him taking Taehyun's fruit that he was just about to eat. "Sweet~" he moaned in delight.

"Not my problem." Taehyun snort.

Yeonjun weakly flicks him on his forehead. "It is actually your problem mister. I took marine biology so I have an excuse to see you and curse that! I just realize how hard it is studying fishes that we just eat daily." He complained.

"Fine, but I'm not wrestling a shark for whatever species you need this time. I still got the scar!" Taehyun complained at him showing his arms that were full of healing bite marks.

Yeonjun gasp. "I told you not to choose violence! You could have just freeze that fish or shoo it away." He said, inspecting the purple marks and healing scars. "And you never told me you have these. I'm sorry."

Taehyun pulled his arms back. "It was fine. You know that I got way worst than this." He said, visibly guilty for worrying his hyung every time.

"Did you also get this?" Yeonjun asked, tilting the younger male's face with his finger to better see the cut under his eye on his left cheek. He thought that those marks was because Taehyun was involved in a fight like he usually was and Yeonjun stops scolding him for that because the younger never listen to him when he thinks that his reason was valid. It is valid! They are mocking the absence of his mate!

"Don't touch it. I just got it yesterday." Taehyun grunts in pain.

Yeonjun furrowed his brows. "There was storm yesterday."

"And I was looking for my pearl." Taehyun replied plainly, not knowing the problem.

"Storm means no one would go to the ocean, Hyun. Are you stupid or what?"

"I want my pearl back as soon as possible unlike someone out there who already wasted a whole five years without his mate." Taehyun grumbled then yelp in pain when Yeonjun hit their forehead together.

That's also the thing, when they turned eighteen, they are starting their search for their mate, Yeonjun only starts to find his the moment Taehyun searched for his. The reason was obvious.

"I was looking for a mate, you're looking for your pearl. We are different!" Yeonjun told him, disliking the verbal attack he just heard.

"There's a lot of mermaids in the ocean why don't you just pick one from here!" Taehyun whined, moving his face away, the pout was back to adorn his lips.

Yeonjun sigh, tired of their arguments. "I can't have the one I like, I'll just look for my human." He said sadly, casting his eyes to the blue ocean, the sun reflecting on it, making his thoughts more mellow than it already was.

The different color of his pearl means that he have a choice, to find his mate that's a creature like him or walk to find one in the land. Mating wasn't fate, there wasn't one especially made for them, they need to make one to be especially theirs. The rules was if the color of the pearl was, red or yellow, you have to stay at the ocean find a mermaid or merman mate or die alone. If it's purple or blue, you're set off to walk and start a life on the land. When your pearl accepted your mate, it will disappear in your skin and will appear like a tattoo. 

Yeonjun can pick either, but he already gave up the merman he wants to spend his life time for some complicated reason, even when he never wanted to. And he still want to smack Taehyun for making that idiotic decision even until now. If only Taehyun's pearl was two colored, maybe he didn't have to search... Not like he was actually trying when the one he wants to be his mate was in front of him, lips purse cutely eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Why can't you tell me who they are so I can change their mind, is it a merman or a mermaid? Which pond they came from? The east side or west side?!" Taehyun ask eagerly.

Yeonjun huffed fondly at his enthusiasm, balancing his foot back to his boat that floats within reach. "I'm not going to tell you." He said, shielding his face from the water splashing because of Taehyun's graceless dive.

"Come on, Hyung!" He push again, now holding on the side of the boat, trying to peer at his friend. 

The simple honorific was a darling nickname to Yeonjun's ear, making a smile blossom on his lips. Besides, he is his only hyung.

"I won't change my mind." Yeonjun chuckles, picking his paddle and dropping down cross-legs.

"What about the fish you needed?"

Yeonjun yelp when his boat tilts where Taehyun hangs his upper body. "Let go Hyun! I'm gonna fall!"

"Just tell me!" Taehyun speaks up, even shaking the boat.

"I still need to take a picture, okay?!"

"Then just the name of your mate?!"

"No!" Yeonjun answered immediately. "I'm not giving you ramen tomorrow if you're not going to stop!" He threatened, sighing in triumph when Taehyun listens to him.

"Fine." Taehyun huffed. "If that's not going to be as tasty as you said it was I'll turn your blood into ice."

The older chuckles nervously. "It's the best invention of the century!" He said while paddling.

"It better be!" The younger shouted as he was getting far, Taehyun watching him with a sad frown, missing him already. "Be careful!" He added before diving and disappeared without a trace on the now peaceful water.

Yeonjun turn his head to look back, stopping his movement to admire the ocean.

He smiled.

Never. Even if Taehyun's pearl becomes a like to his, he'll never take his hand and tie him to the ocean for eternity.

He rolled his eyes. He's such a fool. And he's gonna be forever foolish if he got to see those eyes sparkling, the first ever stars that twinkles at him, the first sky he went for star gazing. The galaxy he fell in love with.

  
He shuffles back to the shore easily, taking advantage of his merman ability and control the water to give him and his boat a ride. It's easier anyways. When he was about to complete the tie of his boat, he saw a very familiar figure, that borrowed his little vehicle.

Yeonjun squints his eyes at the pendant hanging on Soobin's neck. A double hue. A mix of red and yellow. Who ever his mate was a moron. It's clear that that underwater creature can only find a partner in the ocean, and it's very unfortunate and laughable that they have two colored pearl but none allows them to step on the shore. They are stupid. If the head chief knew this they sure will be as dead as the floating fish.

"Where did you get that?" He ask, his irritation getting the best of him. How could he not? When Taehyun was forbid to explore because of a selfless did while someone out here taking their chances to the fullest, to the foolish.

He's shouldn't, but he still feel satisfied when Soobin hide the information from him. Soobin is a close friend, the one that Yeonjun spends most of his university life, and knowing that he's protecting his idiotic mate, hiding their existence, was enough to ease his mind because somehow, it's protecting Taehyun as well.

He smiled on his way back to his apartment. Thinking of getting a job or just looking for another jewelry shop, the latter seems more appealing to his hectic schedule.

Back to the ocean, Taehyun watched as the sun disappeared into horizon, together with it's light and warmth. And Taehyun sigh, the lack of heat chilling his bones. It's a wonder how much he still hates the cold when he's been in the water his whole life, through winter and summer, through all the weather and temperature, he endured it. Yet here he was, cussing, hating it. If only Yeonjun was here and give him a hug even just that thing he called hot pack.

Speaking of, Taehyun blinks his eyes, a smile making into his lips as he saw the older male's boat at the middle of the sea.

"What is he doing this late?" He ask himself, he couldn't make a clear sight but he was sure it was Yeonjun's boat because of that huge '99' at the side. "What is he up to?" He ask again, swimming closer and halted when he saw at least two mermaids circling the boat.

He rolled his eyes. "Great. Flirting again." He mumbled bitterly under his breath. He always said that he didn't want a mermaid mate but always have time on fluttering them.

"Hey!" He chirped, perking at his hyung, he doesn't mind giving him a heart attach or his boat turning upside down. He deserves it, going to the ocean without telling him.  
But it's not Yeonjun, as eyes full of fear and wetness stares back at him, knocking the air out of the merman. And Taehyun knows it's one of those stupid things he does but he doesn't have time to react when the purple haired male fall out of balance and right at Taehyun.

If this is a human, then those mermaids...

Fuck.

Taehyun immediately took hold of the large body against his chest, eyes open wide in alarm. There's only two reasons for this mermaids to be out here, either looking for a mate or a dinner. With their sharp teeth and claws out, Taehyun can only conclude that they wanted blood mixing with the water. And he couldn't just watch death. Not seven years ago, not now.

"Swim!" He told the person but the bigger male just gasp for air in a messed up pattern. "Hey!" He called again with gritted teeth. Fucking humans and their inability to swim!

Taehyun opened his left palm, sharp ices coming from it to attack one of the mermaids that's advancing to them while his other arm remained firm around the human's chest, keeping him afloat.

"Damn it!" He cursed when he saw both of the hungry creature preparing to attack him from both sides. "Damn it." He repeated.

"Yeonjun Hyung!" He called through his mind, begging for help. Taehyun was strong, but he couldn't take two shark mermaids when he's protecting a human twice his size.

"L-Let go of me" the human on his grasp told him weakly and Taehyun just hug him close tightly.

"Don't be an idiot! You'll gonna die" The merman hisses, repeating his call for help. He tried to swim away, it was slow but there was progress. Taehyun groan in pain when a big scratch was made on his back, the metallic smell of blood invading his nose. Damn, they are not going to make it.

Both of them closed their eyes tightly when the two mermaids swims to their direction with a smirk and mission to kill but the painful end they are expecting turns into a loud gun shot making both of them flinch.

"SOOBIN!"

"SOOBIN HYUNG!"

Is what followed next, one voice familiar to Taehyun, the other one was his cue to hide.

"I'll help you float." Taehyun whispered ducking back in the water and holding up to his waste.

"W-wait!" Soobin chokes up but the force on his waist that helps him up was gone the moment a floater was thrown to his way for him to hold  
.  
They came just right in time, with Kai's father's yacht. A worried look settle on their faces.

"Are you okay?" Yeonjun ask when he was out of the water, draping a thick blanket at his shoulder. The older male's movement was rush, as if he have better things to do than take care of his idiotic friend.

Soobin nodded, tightening the material that provides him warmth.

"Are you hurt? There's blood on you" Kai ask, dropping on his knees with his shotgun still in hands. "Did I hurt you?" He added, voice in panic.

Soobin shakes his head, pointing at the dark ocean. "Someone else" he gasp.

Kai's eyes widen. "Did I hurt someone?!" He ask in fear, standing as he completely disregard his gun to look up for a flashlight, searching in the water.

"No, Kai." Soobin assured him. "Someone was hurt because of me. Those mer— sharks attacks us and he—"

"Who?" Yeonjun pushes himself up from the yacht floor in alarm.

"Yeonjun hyung, just pretend to believe me please." Soobin told him, looking up with his pleading eyes. "There's a merman. He saved me but he was hurt. "

"What?" Yeonjun frowned.

"Red hair, green tail. He was hurt and—"

"Mermaids are not real." Yeonjun cuts him firmly.

"No Hyung—!" 

"They are not real, Soobin." Yeonjun repeated but the pupils of his eyes was shaking. "Kai, please take Soobin inside." He muttered, his gaze hard on Soobin.

"But Hyung..." Soobin breath a last plead.

"I'll go check on my boat ." Yeonjun finally said going on Huening Kai's side. "Kai can you lower yours after you bring Soobin inside?"

"Okay..." The younger replied without much thought, worrying about the blood on Soobin's cloth.

Yeonjun patted his back. "Stop worrying. You could never hurt anything. The shark was attacking Soobin, you have to do what you've done, okay?"

Huening Kai sigh, relief flooding him. "Okay..." He repeated, handing his flashlight to the older and going to Soobin's side, both staring at Yeonjun's tense back wearily.

Yeonjun jumps at Kai's boat, paddling quickly to his upside down boat, checking around, looking back at the yacht to check if the two were back inside.

"Hyun" Yeonjun called silently, barely opening his mouth.

"Hyung" Taehyun immerge with the water reaching his shoulder, staying hidden.

"You're looking for me but I can't come quickly. A-Are you alright?" Yeonjun ask, he wanted to check on him but he couldn't risk it.

"Yes." Taehyun nodded. "Those bitch kind of tear my back but I'll heal in a few weeks." He said, wincing at the little movement of just speaking and breathing.

"That doesn't seems alright." Yeonjun commented. Their healing was faster than ordinary human, and if he have to take weeks for those scratches, then it was really bad. 

"It wasn't." Taehyun finally admitted. "It hurts because of the salt but I will be okay."

"I'll take you to my apartment." Yeonjun told him with determination in his eyes.

"You know that I can't, Hyung." Taehyun reminds him, the offer was tempting, but what can his tail do in the Earth's crust?

"You can't have feet, Hyun. The chief didn't specifically tell you that you can't wonder in the land, right?"

"Yeah she didn't but—"

"You don't have to transform. I will be back later before the sun rise. Wait for me, okay?." 

Taehyun nodded with a small smile. "I'll wait for you." 

He didn't. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are greatly appreciated (◍•ᴗ•◍)♡


	3. You don't remember, but I do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update. This is so slow even for my liking and thank you for still giving it a try.
> 
> I'll edit the errors soon but for now here's the chapter III!

Soobin have the time now. If he closes his eyes he'll manage to get at least six hours of sleep before his seven a.m. class. But he toss and turn and kick all the pillows and his blanket yet he's never been welcomed in the dream land. He groaned, propping himself up to get his jacket.

  
His conscience was killing him.  
The green tailed mermaid was still worrying him and wouldn't let him even blink because when he shut his eyes, those galaxy replaced his vision. After the long seven years, he finally found him and he's so sure that he can ever be mistaken.

  
The merman grows, but Soobin embedded him already on his memory. He have a sharp features now, his defined jawline and high nose, full lips, those same sweet voice and wide eyes that glows brighter under the light of the moon, Soobin still recognize him. And the scarlet hair that looked pale if Soobin will compare it to the blood that mixed with the sea, it's all because of him, and he couldn't get rid of the guilt and longing that's consuming his mind.

  
Soobin forces his feet to walk faster, to run, to go back to the ocean when he just got home. He'll say sorry to his friends tomorrow for making their efforts useless but he's following his gut right now. Something told him not to rest, and it's not the same like any other day when he just misses the ocean. The ocean calls him this time.

  
He arrives at his boat, quiet far compare to where Yeonjun tied his but he doesn't have a heart to borrow that again when he had caused too much trouble. He's also sure that the blond wouldn't appreciate that Soobin went out in the middle of the night when they just tack him to bed.

  
Soobin pushes his boat into the water, uncaring about his now ruined pajamas, he's a man on mission, nothing was more important. He halted when he heard a soft groan, too weak that if he didn't focus enough he'll never hear it even with the silence around. Soobin scans the area, eyes so focused that he easily spotted what he's looking for, on the beach few meters away. He let's go of his boat without hesitation, running on the red haired side and gasp at the poor condition he was in. He's face down with the sand, a quiet whimper of pain escape his lips, he's too pale and weak, the wounds on his back and a lot more on his whole body looks awful, even his tail was stained red. Soobin kneels besides him, not knowing what to do.

  
"Can you move?" Soobin ask, hands on the merman's shoulder where Soobin think wasn't injured. He was sure the merman wasn't this hurt when they encountered the mermaids.

  
He only receives another groan and a small flick of the green tail. Soobin takes that as his permission to turn him around on his arms, pulling him on his chest, careful not to contribute to the pain he was in.

  
The red haired merman opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the darkness and when he's able to see, he quickly hisses pushing himself away from Soobin, and rolling of to the sand. He winces at the contact of it on his back and other wounds plus the salty water making them burn, but he keeps his glare, arm out stretched as he make little ice crytal to protect himself.

  
"I was trying to help." Soobin says, watching as the small waves on the shore reached the merman's tail. It probably hurts, with all the bruised and missing scales he have there.

  
"I saved you. Do me a favor and forget you ever see me." The red haired says with anger. This is not Yeonjun, whatever this human wants from him, he's not interested on it.

  
"Let me help you first." Soobin replied with a worried frown, stepping closer only for the merman to move away, flinching in pain again.

  
"Don't get anymore closer or I'll hurt you." Taehyun threatened, materializing the water and turn it into an ice dagger.

  
Soobin wasn't shaken a bit, determined to give a hand. "I can help you, if you let me." He said not just a meter away, making the merman panic.

  
"I don't need your help!" The mermaid shouted in fright, if the human gets more closer he have to dive back into the ocean to escape, his body refused to do that, and there's still the shark mermaids that wanted to eat him as replacement for what they'd lost. But if he didn't, he have to resort to violence and possibly hurt this person.

  
"Just let me—!" Soobin couldn't finish his word as he feel himself being pulled through his hand and pushed in the water, the sharp tool going under his jaw.

  
"Listen." The merman told him in a deep voice. "You will walk away here like nothing happens."

  
Soobin frowned, taking his time to think or just to distract the merman. And when another wave came that made contact to the creature's skin, Soobin swat the hand that's threatening him, switching their position easily as now the merman lies on the water, hissing angrily.

  
"Let me go!" The merman screech at him, scratching his arms and drawing bloods but the hands on his shoulders was firm. He must be weakening and obviously small compare to the human, and Soobin was taking advantage of it.

  
"Just calm down." Soobin told him, slightly tightening his hold, a little sorry when the merman groan.

  
"How could I when you are hurting me!" The merman furiously tried to escape again but like before, Soobin just pushed him harder at the sand.

  
"I'm sorry but please let me help you." He pleaded, staring straight to those galaxy in hope to convey his sincerity. "I keep your pearl safe, trust me again, please."

  
The merman's eyes widens. "What?" He ask.

  
"Seven years ago, don't you remember?"

Soobin mumbled sadly. It's been seven years, he must have forgotten. He put one hand at the smaller male's chest just in case he tried to escape before he pulled the necklace into view.

  
"I don't know how you knew about our pearls, but if you think you can trick me with it, you are mistaken." He said coldly with disgust.

  
Soobin frown. " I'm not playing with you." He says defensively. "Summer. Seven years ago, you were there, just enjoying the sun under the ocean. I was drowning but you saved me by giving me your pearl. You said It was more important than your life. I couldn't be mistaken. I know it's you" He explained hurriedly and yelps when the position was change suddenly. With the merman holding him down again, now by his neck as dagger was pressed on his side.

  
"What did you do to my pearl?" The red haired male ask murderously.

  
" I keep it safe!" Soobin chokes up.

  
"That's not my pearl. What did you do to mine?!" The merman ask again and Soobin gritted his teeth when the object pierce his skin.

  
"It is your pearl!" He screamed, sitting up with a force that knocks the creature off of him.

"I'm sorry!" He gasp when the merman fall on the water. He immediately went on his side and panic overtakes his being when the merman had his eyes close lifelessly.  
Soobin lifts him up from the water through his shoulder and the middle of his tail, noting how small and light he actually is.

  
"What am I going to do?" He mumbled to himself when he lied the merman on his boat, waiting for him to transform, like just what the myth says. "This is not working." He says in fright. The merman was just getting paler the seconds he waits, his breathing getting more shallow and barely there.

  
Soobin takes off his jacket, and drapes it to the figure and pick the blanket he always has on his boat to hide the long elegant tail. He picks him up again, looking around for any sight of other person before he head to his home. And that moment was when he's the most glad that he choses his house, it's expensive, but he have a pool where he puts the fishes he needed data from.

  
He manage to get the unconscious merman inside his home without having other people's eyes on them or if they see them, Soobin was glad that no one finds him suspicious by carrying a bundle of blankets. It's safe. He thinks as he puts him inside his bathtub. The pool needs some cleaning so that's out of the option right now, and the green tailed creature wouldn't appreciate it having his wounds soak in the water again.

  
Soobin cleans his wounds with the shower head and warm water, so in tune to the merman that he often stops his movement when he heard a groan or painful whimpering. When he finished removing the sands on the wounds, he change the water of the tub and props the merman up so that his back wasn't in the water. It was a hard task if the creature wasn't cooperating. Soobin gets his kit, careful on tending the wounds and patching him up with the antibiotics and gauze. He couldn't do much about his tail for he knows he couldn't let the merman out of the water and dehydrates him. Soobin at least know this much, he's quiet obsessed with their kinds to let this simple information slips.

  
He sigh in relief when he finished, the merman dozing off, his head resting on his arm that folded on top of the edge of the tub, somehow looking peaceful yet his brows was still furrowed because of the pain. And Soobin just watches him from the floor he was sitting in. He didn't know why he's suddenly taking this huge responsibility when he barely manages his simple life but he regrets none of it. 

  
After few minutes, he decided to get up, he must look like a creep just staring at the sleeping merman, and when he does, he scrunch his nose in pain, only noticing now the dried blood on his arms even on his cheek and neck, there's also that cut on the side of his stomach that all came from the creature he's been admiring for the past seven years until now. He leave the room to get to his and changed, sighing for the end of his day.

  
He looks at the mirror of his closet, already used to the dark circle around his eyes. He settle his look at the pearl that hangs still on his neck, fumbling it with his finger gently.  
It's true, it's a little different from when he first have it and he's not blaming the other for not recognizing it. It's not pure purple anymore, there's a hint of gold on top of it that wasn't there five years ago. He didn't notice how it changed exactly, but he remember it during the new years eve, five years ago. Soobin dismissed it that night, thinking that the fireworks was just reflecting on it but the little dot of gold was now getting bigger, taking half of the pearl. He's afraid that maybe he's not really taking a good care of it. He's not the best when it comes to handling small stuffs, he often loss his things, his earings, his pens, even his earphones. He's exactly that if parts of his body wasn't attached to him, he's probably missing a limb or two now. But for a reason, the pearl stays on him, he'll leave it to the bathroom after shower before he sleeps, and when he wakes up, it would be on his desk. If a real merman didn't gave it to him, he's sure he'll think that there's a paranormal activity going in his home.

  
So he is certain that the pearl was the same pearl that he received from the creature, the same pearl that saved him. He changed the chain because he's afraid that the vines wouldn't last long but it's the same. He keeps it safe. He have to.

  
Soobin took a deep sleep that night, not knowing the disaster he will wake up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments please. It motivates me to write.


	4. Was This The Ocean That I loved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this late update 😭😭 I'm trying but I'm a little busy and stress with this upcoming online classes. 🤡

It's been a week since Soobin keeps a merman inside his home, a whole seven days of Soobin tip toeing around his own house. But at least they can now hold a conversation and not just the merman screeching or hissing at him, the scratches on his arms was also decreasing and almost healing unlike the first day where the merman grabs at him if he so much step closer to him. An improvement, even if it's not huge because compare to the first day, this morning was so so much better.

Soobin was barely conscious when he woke up, forgetting what he did before he fell asleep. He opened the door to his bathroom too wash his face like every other day and prepare himself for another boring college episode of his. He wasn't expecting to be pinned against the wall and have a sharp object directed at his throat, again. Then it downs on him when he stared at those wide, angry, but still so beautiful eyes.

"Where am I?" the merman demand from him angrily.

Soobin immediately avoided his eyes, looking elsewhere. "Can you first—"

"Answer me or don't talk at all" the shorter man snarl, shoving the other to the wall harder.

Soobin pushes the red haired off him as he answered in both embarrassment and irritation that he was being harassed in his own damn house by a naked man!

"In my house! Okay!" He shouted, feeling sorry when the merman hit the opposite wall with a wince, a feeling that doesn't last because a hand was back to grip around his throat.

"You little shit" The merman hiss eyes glinting with intent to kill as he shove the taller on the brimming bathtub.

Soobin gasp for air, hands barely carrying the impact of his fall. Size and injury must be dump because he's not letting himself get murdered inside his own house with the creature he not so kindly saved.

"I'm sorry for this" He said silently before he bring his knee on the other's stomach.

The merman bend in pain, coughing furiously and Soobin used that as opportunity to escape, locking the door on his way. His hands was shaking, eyes still glued at the door that the creature keeps hitting. Only now he doubted his action, thinking that it's the best to bring him home, but to leave him at the shore all with his injury doesn't seems right either.

"LET ME OUT!"

Soobin flinched, stepping backwards and running to the bathroom upstairs, he still have a class to attend to.

"I- I'll be back!" He shouted at the front of the now silent door when he went back, dressed for the day. "Are you still there?!" He asked with growing nervousness.

" What do you think, idiot?!"

Soobin sigh, a pout making it's way on his lips. He's no way an idiot, maybe a little, but he will not accept this constant insult that the creature keeps throwing at him. He was even about to ask if he's hungry or needed to change the bandage on his back, but that's all forgotten now. The merman seems fine anyways, with his murderous intent and sharp tongue, and those short legs instead of tail. Damn, he even dared to call Soobin little shit when he's a head smaller than him.

"I will be back." Soobin repeated, now much braver, probably because of the lack of sleep, the insult, and that the creature on the other side was the same person that saved him seven years ago and yesterday night.

"Give me back my pearl!"

Soobin chose to ignore that, prioritizing not getting late on his class. A mistake he should have known because when he arrived back home that afternoon, he received a punch on his left cheek making him stumble and closed the door with the impact of his back colliding with it.

"Fuck" he cursed, the metallic taste on his tongue. "Use your voice, not your fist!" He breathed, looking at the very naked man before him. At the background was the door of his shower laying broken on the floor.

" Where were we this morning?" The creature ask with a smirk as he pick Soobin on the collar from where he lean against the door. "Wasn't it about my pearl?"

"I told you this is yours!" Soobin shouted, pulling the necklace.

" Quit lying. Did you sell it?" The merman glared at him, almost choking Soobin with his grip. And it's not the the taller was not capable enough to defend himself, but he feels that he reached his quota of violence for the day.

"I didn't." He said between his breathing. "Just check it out. If you still think it's not yours, I'll help you find it."

The merman's eyes flicker with hesitation, his hand losing it's grip just slightly as he look up at those honest eyes, still his lips fall into a thin line. "Why did you bring me here?" He asked instead.

" I just want to help!" Soobin yelped.

The merman huffed in disbelief. "By ramming me against the shore and salty sea?"

" I was sorry!" Soobin gasp, aware that that wasn't the best way to convince someone that you're there for their safety. "I just want to help you but you're not really cooperative. Again I was sorry." He said.

" Were you?" The merman ask with narrowed eyes. Is this the concept of forgive and forget that Yeonjun told him before? He said that it's a recipe of a good life here in the land.

"Yes!" Soobin answered immediately.

"Fine, I'll forgive you for that." He nodded after seconds of contemplation, letting go of the taller to cross his arms at his bare chest. "But not for losing my pearl. You made a promise." He added, a knife was on his hand again, his voice waver as if feeling betrayed.

"I get it! I get it!" Soobin answered in panic, stepping consciously away from the danger and much inside his own. "But can you please wear something!" He shouted as he dashed inside his room.

"Where are you going?! I can very much destroy this whole place if you play with me again!" The merman shouted furiously, the temperature dropping with his threat.

"I know!" Soobin answered back as he search on his drawer, coming back into the creature's view with a bunch of clothes on his hands.

"What—"

"Wear that! You can't just go around without clothes when you doesn't have your tail" Soobin explained when he throw the set of clothings on the other guy, a blush spreading on his cheeks.

"Oh clothes" The red haired only said as he examine the stuffs on his hands, quite familiar with it as Yeonjun always meet him wearing them.

"Yes clothes!" Soobin answered, watching the shorter boy as he dress, well not really watching, just giving a look in case he messed it. He surely did. Soobin sigh when his arm went on the wrong hole.

"What the heck is this" The red haired grumbled when the hoodie got stuck in his head. "Take this off!"

"I'll help you if you promise not to hurt me." Soobin said, learning his lesson fast.

"That's not really negotiable." The merman scoffed at him, voice muffled by the hoodie.

"Promise me." Soobin repeated, getting impatient and scared for the lack of response.

"Fine." The shorter sigh after a long minute.

Soobin smiled just slightly at that, shuffling on his feet to help the other. A second of pure confusion pass on the shorter face when he finally get the clothes right, his red hair sticking everywhere, making Soobin coo. "You can be cute huh" he said to himself with a fond smirk.

"What where you thinking?" The creature glared up to him at the emotion on his face.

"Nothing." Soobin replied, backing off. "I'll clean the pool, you can stay there." He said, pointing at the couch, a useless suggestion because the other just followed him at his rooftop.

Soobin gape at his empty pool, the head of the fishes he's still observing floating on the water. "W-what happened?" He asked, he can already see his degree on marine biology vanishing.

"You didn't left me anything." The merman shrug besides him.

Soobin closed his eyes in attempt to calm himself that afternoon. It's just a fish, but damn, wasn't that what he exactly needed for their group project and to save his failing grades?

"It's just a fish" The merman besides him added, saying his thoughts out loud, frowning at the silent of the taller. Was he mourning over a fish?

"Yeah, it's just a fish" Soobin agreed in defeat.

And that sums up what happened for a week, with the merman harassing him to search for his pearl, and Soobin observing him, finding himself more invested at the creature than studying for his degree. So far, he learns his name. It's Kang Taehyun, and he's very much like the ocean, so salty and scary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are very very much appreciated 💜💜💜💜💜💜💜
> 
> Follow me on twitter @theirtyunnie if you want


End file.
